


Glow

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko owns a magical bookshop. His boyfriends surprise him for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

There's a bookshop down a narrow alleyway, the kind that can only be found by people who know what they're looking for. It's hidden in plain sight, with its brick exterior and large window filled with old spell books, blank parchment and bottles of ink. The untrained eye tends to pass over it without lingering, without even registering that there's anything there, and nobody quite knows if it's the magic of the shop itself, or its owner. 

Kuroko is in no hurry to give anyone an answer. He's happy just running his small bookshop, filled with spell books and novels alike, with some displays near the counter carrying other magical equipment that his customers might need. Those who come to him, who actually notice the shop's existence and get used to its equally enigmatic owner, are loyal enough to keep his shop afloat. Nobody knows where he obtains the rare items he sells, and most have learned to stop asking, because their questions will just go unanswered anyway. 

It's an hour since opening, and Kuroko is sitting behind the counter, carefully copying down the text from a faded scroll. A butterfly flutters in through the open door, leaving a trail of sparkling blue dust behind that speaks of magic. It flutters over to him and Kuroko pauses with his brush pen, setting it down and reaching a hand out. The butterfly lands on his index finger, glowing a bright blue before scattering into tiny lights that float in the air before rearranging themselves into a heart. 

Kuroko snorts, running his hand through it, watching the lights scatter again, hanging in the air until they fade. 

It's soon followed by a red one, fluttering through the air, ending in a red heart that hangs in the air this time. Kuroko smiles fondly, tracing the heart with his finger this time, watching as it scatters bit by bit. 

He picks his brush pen up and resumes his transcribing. It's a long scroll and it's so old that it takes a while to decipher the text. It's a job that's going to take Kuroko several days, but he doesn't mind that, because it gives him something to do in between his customers. Besides, the scroll talks of ancient magic and Kuroko isn't quite sure if it's anything beyond a myth, but it's interesting all the same. 

Somehow, as Kuroko is engrossed in his work, he misses the fact that more and more magical butterflies find their way into his shop, fluttering in the air, an even mix of red and blue that would give away the people behind it if Kuroko didn't already know. He's surprised when he looks up from the scroll to find so many of them hovering there, but then his lips spread into a fond smile. He rolls the scroll up, putting it safely away before putting his brush pen away, letting the ink dry on the page before he shuts the book he's transcribing into. 

The butterflies' wings are silent as they beat, surrounding Kuroko as he walks towards them. They glow against his skin, bursting into light all around him, and he's so distracted by it that he doesn't realise he has company until there are two pairs of hands on him, making him jump a little. 

"It's nice to surprise you for a change," Kagami chuckles against his ear, just before he presses a kiss to the skin just beneath it. "Do you like our present?"

"It was my idea, of course," Aomine murmurs into Kuroko's other ear, then kisses his forehead. "That's why I sent mine first."

"I like them," Kuroko replies, leaning back against both his boyfriends, looking at the hearts hanging in the air all around them. His face feels warm, and his cheeks hurt a little from just how much he's smiling. 

It only grows wider when he feels both pairs of arms wrap around him, around each other. He's pulled between them, surrounded on both sides, and it's a wonderful feeling. Kuroko's glad that it's usually quiet at this time of day, because it means that they're unlikely to be interrupted. He turns around, kissing Kagami, then Aomine. 

"Thank you." 

"We were both still in bed when you had to leave for work," Kagami says with a sheepish laugh. "We didn't want to wait until you came home. Especially not on your birthday." 

"You're the one who wore us both out so much anyway," Aomine grins. "So you can't really blame us anyway."

"I gladly accept responsibility," Kuroko tells them both, holding a hand each and squeezing them gently. "Thank you for coming in to visit, too." 

Aomine and Kagami kiss either side of Kuroko's face, pulling back with matching grins. "We'll be waiting for you at home this afternoon, okay?" 

"See you then," Kuroko murmurs, watching them leave, taking the trail of softly glowing magic with them. He stands there for a moment, even after they're gone, just to smile to himself and feel truly lucky that he has such wonderful boyfriends. 

The rest of the day passes quickly enough. Kuroko chats with customers as they come in, recommends books if they ask, or finds them exactly what they're looking for. He gets a decent amount of progress done with his transcribing in between, and he's satisfied and he closes up shop for the day, locking up and letting the shop disappear between the bricks and the shops on either side of it as he heads home. 

He knows his boyfriends well enough to know that there's most likely something big and flashy waiting for him at home. He isn't the least bit surprised to open the door and find that their entire apartment is glowing with magic. Aomine and Kagami have gone completely overboard, with too many glowing shapes as decoration, too many candles, and _far_ too much cake, but he's laughing as he's pulled into a kiss with them both, clumsy and uncoordinated, with the three of them bumping their mouths together at once, all of them smiling too much for anything more. 

As far as Kuroko's concerned, it's absolutely perfect.


End file.
